Well, am I meant to feel this?
by Megiri
Summary: Derek's thinking maybe, just maybe, he has an attraction to Scott? Maybe it's parental? Who knows!... But is Scott feeling something too? First Fanfiction, please be gentle if reviewing! We are very frail people! I have no idea on categories though, my apologies! Rating maybe changed to M depending on how things go.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; we don't own Teen Wolf and we never will, obviously, hence '_Fan_fiction'**

**Please excuse any grammar mistakes, we have tried our hardest to eliminate them though.**

**Now, please, enjoy the prologue! **

**Derek's POV**

I had just finished my steamy training session with the little werewolf pup, Scott. He had just attained his werewolf attributes and I was teaching him the ropes. Lying on my bed I remembered the strange attraction I had felt to the cute pup, with his little doe eyes I could not resist his desperate pleas to train him.

Lost in my thoughts I thought back to the training session. I recalled seeing his finely toned abs when his shirt was removed due to hot temperatures rising and remembering my eyes diverting away from his body like he was a forbidden fruit. Even while we were running through the woods my eyes stayed fixed on him like I wanted to protect him. Or was is something more?

Coming back to reality I knew my emotions were all over the place, I didn't know what I was feeling towards the pup I had met only two weeks ago. However, I was sure of one thing there was something between us.

**Scott's POV**

Silently I sat on my bed thinking about Allison and just how perfect today had been if it hadn't been for one thing. I had taken her for a walk through the woods to make her happy, which ended in us kissing in her car. I thought about that perfect moment for a while, that's when it happened, when my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a image of Derek flashing across my eyes. I tried to focus on the image of Allison but it didn't work. It just made me think about the training session a couple of hours ago and how amazing it was to have someone who understood me and what I am.

A knock at my door bought me back to the real world. The door opened slowly revealing my mum in her pyjamas. She said goodnight and left to go to bed. Staring at the ceiling with my head on my pillow I thought about the older werewolf as I drifted of to sleep.

This totally wasn't good for me, all these conflicting thoughts.


	2. Forbidden Feelings

Disclaimer; in no way do we own Teen Wolf ( also season 4 has come out, praise be!) Warning: contains a few stronger words in this chapter.

Derek's POV

Running through the woods in my wolf form, I was occupying my time before my training session with Scott. I was some what dreading it as the awkward tension was lingering between us, as I felt as though Scott had been avoiding me this past week. Continuing through the woods I looked at my watch to see I was going to be late. Running as fast as I could I arrived to see a awkward looking Scott sitting on the patio of my house.

The sunlight which simmered through the trees seemed to illuminate Scott's curly brown hair. He had the look of a forlorn puppy. Which was strange considering I was only fifteen minutes late. I sauntered towards him, feeling what I had felt the night before. It was strange.

"What are you doing here, you are five minutes early," I questioned.

"No, you're twenty minutes late," he said with annoyance in his voice as he pointed to his phone.

I looked at the phone before glancing back at my watch, to realise it was no longer ticking.

Oh shit, I thought to myself, I am late.

Scott looked at me with his puppy dog eyes as he waited for me to respond.

"Right," I said feeling guilty "let's not waste anymore time."

He moved closer towards me, waiting for me to teach him something new.

Closer and closer he got and I'm sure my cheeks had turned beetroot from the stare I was receiving.

"Derek are you okay? Your face has gone rather red," he said

"Oh yes," I managed to blurt out.

Not wanting any extra attention I quickly said, "okay I thought that we could maybe do some more work on summoning your claws."

"Okay, I think I have got the hang of it by know," he said sure that he could do it.

"Go ahead, lets see if you if you can," I said crossing my arms.

From the expression on his face, I could tell he was concentrating. He tried three times until he started to get annoyed. Unfolding my arms, I walked up behind him and put my hands on his shoulders but at my touch I felt him jump.

"Try not to focus to much, just relax and imagine it happening," I said calmly with my hands still on his shoulders.

He looked at me with a glimmer in his eyes and turned to look at his hands. Closing his eyes my hands sensed that he had relaxed more and with that his claws appeared. Quickly he spun his head around in amazement to face me, he had a large smile resting on his mouth. I looked at him glad that he was happy with what he had accomplished. He stayed staring into my eyes for a minute as I stared into his. At that moment he did something I was not expecting.

He kissed me.

Looking forward in shock I noticed that he had gone and was now running into the woods.

Scott's POV

What the fuck did I just do? The words cycled around in my head as I continued sprinting through the woods, dodging the trees as I went. All I could think about was what I felt when I kissed him, but I'm not gay, am I? I stopped at a tree and sat down resting my head on the rough bark. My mind was thinking about everything at once. I thought about Allison and how much I loved her but then with Derek there was a connection, one that I couldn't describe. Sitting silently for a few minutes I finally pulled my phone out and dialled Allison's number. I had no idea what I was going to say but I just needed to hear her voice, the voice of the person I was so sure I loved a couple of hours ago. It rang once and went straight the voicemail. Putting my phone back in my pocket I looked up at the sky and thought about the kiss I had shared with Derek. After 10 minutes I finally gained the strength to pull myself up and walk home, knowing that tomorrow I would have to confront him about the moment we shared. Lost in thought I didn't hear someone walking behind me, as they grabbed my arm and pulled me towards them.


	3. what just happend?

Sorry we haven't updated in a while but here you go. Hope you enjoy. Please review! **Writer change, by the way if things seem different.****  
**

_sorry it took so long, my laptop kept crashing and losing the file, it was a lot longer but in the end I just kinda - eh. Chapter 4 is a Scallison scene by the way._

**_Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not and never will belong to us._**

Derek POV

I gently cupped his face after grabbing his arm. I knew it was a mistake, yes but I knew there was something more. Something special. His face looked so petrified, I was most certainly wrong to do this. Although, I was a higher ranking beta, right? I was his teacher so therefore I had this right to him, the authority to do this. So I did it. Cautiously I dragged his face over to mine. _Don't do it, _I told myself. However a louder voice was screaming _do it! _Needless to say such an overwhelming voice is hard to ignore. So I did it, I made his pink lips clash with mine. He didn't resist so I moved my hands to slid to his side. His hands seemed to compensate by cupping the back of my head, pulling my face towards his own. With no resistance I took it as my cue to slowly lick his bottom lip to allow him to give me entrance. His fingers ran through my dark hair as he opened his mouth. My tongue searched through the wet cavern but of course Scott wasn't just going to just back down. No, our tongues seemed to dance, battling to lead. Of course I wasn't going to give up so easily either though maybe it was time to give Scott a little control? Hm, no. My tongue won and continued its exhibition through the cavern. When I had finished, I pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva between us.

Scott was obviously dazed, I fucked up. It was a bad choice, I knew it. He was straight! He had a girlfriend, what was wrong with me? I turned away, breaking the saliva chain we still seemed to posses. I felt a tug at my sleeve. Forcefully, I pulled my arm away, he wasn't in the right state of mind right now and it was terrible of me to even try anything on him. His werewolf was running rampage and his teenage hormones were raging too. I walked off.

Honestly, my house wasn't the nicest but I needed to clear my head of Scott.

Scott POV

What had just happened? Derek kissed me...again? No way. No way in hell, I mean the first kiss was amazing. The second?...just wow.

No! I'm straight, I have a girlfriend, I most certainly should not be thinking that my mentor is a good kisser! He's like...um, eight years older than me!...I think. Still gross!

I needed Allison, not Derek. If he had stayed when I had pulled his arm, I don't know what I would've done. Speaking off Allison, I had just received a text from her reading:

_I haven't seen u in ages! Cm round! _

_Luv u,_

_Ally._

I felt so guilty but I knew I needed to be with her. To look at her and be brought back to reality away from the weird day I have had. So off I went to Allison's dreading how I was going to face her.


	4. regret

Scotts POV

I ran all the way to Allison's house, trying to distract myself from the long kiss Derek and I had shared. It was perfect but all I wanted was to be with Allison and remind myself of my true feelings.

Running on the pavement opposite her house, I starred up to her bedroom window unsure of what I was going to say. I couldn't tell her what happened but I felt like I needed to. Taking a long breath I quickly jogged over to the house and jumped onto the roof which led to her window.

My hand froze as I grasped the bottom of the window ready to open it. My heart was pounding so hard I felt like it would burst out any second. I shook the feeling away and lifted up the window.

As soon as I stepped through the window I felt a pair of arms around my neck pulling me closer.

"Hi," I muttered nervously

"Hey I missed you, where have you been?" she said sweetly.

"Oh, er … just training with Derek, he was helping me with my claws, I have a lot more control now," I spoke quietly, not wanting to remember what we had done but all those memories just came flooding back. Suppress...Suppress the memories, Scott.

"Wow, well done but with you always over at Derek's I haven't seen you..." she whined resting her arms around my neck

Not wanting to seem suspicious I leant in and caught her lips with mine. Strangely it felt different, like there was something or someone blocking my feelings for her. Our kiss deepened as our tongues entwined. Carefully I pushed her back onto the bed, resting myself above her.

She quietly giggled when she broke our kiss to move backwards on the bed. I hungrily followed her, knowing I needed this. As she pulled me on top of her I pulled my shirt over my head before bringing her lips crashing back down on my own. It felt wrong in so many ways, only a few hours before I was kissing Derek and I didn't tell her. Quickly her lips left mine and she pulled her top off. When she was done I kissed her neck lovingly and continued to undress her as she did the same to me.

The next morning I carefully I sat up not wanting to wake Allison up from our long night alone. Noticing my phone was flashing I picked it up to notice I had a message from the one person I was dreading to see again.

_Meet me at my house we need to talk. Hurry._

_**A/N - Sorry! This chapter was all Scott ~ just got back from Germany though, so more hiatus! Also, next chapter will be M. Like, strong M. A true Scerek scene.**  
_

_**Just a note for the other writer - would it kill you to add grammar in speech and add capital letters, jeez.**_


	5. It's getting hot in here

Derek's POV

_Meet me at my house we need to talk. Hurry._

My shaking hands held my phone tightly as a quickly hit send. Staring back at the message I felt like an idiot. What was I going to do?What was I going to say? Was I even going to be able to say anything? Questions were racing around in my head but meant nothing due to the fact the only thing I could think about was him and how I wished to ravish him.

Scott's POV

I was stood outside of Allison's house reading the message over and over. I knew I had to face him at some point. He kissed me! I kissed him back! It so felt amazing and- I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and ran down the road towards the forest, wondering why I felt the need to even go and see him.

Running through the woods I had no idea what was going to happen once I saw him and what I was going to say. What is he kisses me again? Would I respond? A part of me wanted him to kiss me again but I knew it was wrong.

I stopped running and walked silently, lost in thought through the woods. His house getting closer and closer into view. I stopped besides a tree in front of the house and looked at Derek he also looked lost in his thoughts. Stepping forwards slowly our eyes made contact. This was it.

Derek's POV

I waited and waited for him to show, wondering if he didn't want to see me. I stared at the ground for a few moments until I heard footsteps closing in. Looking up our eyes met. _This was it_. His caramel orbs blinked a few time obviously awaiting for me to say something. "Hey, um, Derek- umph!" he started to speak but I cut him off with my lips crashing against his. My hands slip around his waist and traveled down.

_This was it._

_A/N – Please review, it keeps us going, that and mobile writing apps, amazing, truly. Also I know we promised a smut scene but __**somebody**__ couldn't be bothered. This chapter was half written by Author 1 and Author 2, thanks for everything! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SMUT, __**PURE**__ SMUT_


End file.
